Quests
Quests follow battles that happen in a storyline, and will grant you EXP and rewards as you progress. The quests are split into Main Quests, which follow the game's story, Events, which are limited time only quests and the Character Story quests. Beginning a quest costs some food. If you don't have enough you can't start a quest. If you end the game or close your browser in the middle of the quest, you will be asked the next time you start if you would like to continue it or not. If you choose not to continue, the quest will end in failure, and you will have to start over from the beginning next time you choose that quest. You will also lose all loot you obtained along the way. Once you begin a quest you can press the F.FWD button on the right of the screen to fast forward through the dialog. You can complete a quest as many times you like supposing you have the necessary amount of food. The first time you complete a quest, you will also receive a first compensation item. This is awarded only once and the reward is ranged from an Employee Stone to a character-specific unique weapon. Main Quests These quests follow the game's main story. The story is split so far in two parts. The first part is consisted of 10 Chapters and each chapter has 8 quests (Chapters 1,2,3,4,7,8) or 7 (Chapters 5,6,9,10). After completing a quest once, you have the ability to skip the scenario/story events when replaying that quest and focus only on the battles. The Chapters are the following: The second part has currently one chapter consisted of 8 quests. The second chapter has yet to be released. Event These quests are available for a limited time. They last 24 hours and are renewed every day. Like with the main quests you can keep playing them as much as you want until they are expired. Each of these quests has difficulty levels (Beginner, Intermediate, Hard) but some of them miss the Hard Difficulty. In order to unlock a difficulty level, you need to complete the quest in the last available difficulty starting from Beginner (or Intermediate in the case of Materials) or it's unlocked after you complete a certain quest in the main storyline (like the Recipe quests on Saturday). The daily events can be one (or in certain days some) of the following: Class Quests (Available every day, but each day has different enemies) Material Quests (Available every Sunday) Armor Recipe Quests (Available every Saturday) Weapon Recipe Quests (Available every Saturday) Accessory Recipe Quests (Available every Saturday) Wood Quests (Available every Friday) Stone Quests (Available every Friday) Iron Quests (Available every Friday) Some times every day there are special events lasting only for 60 minutes / 1 hour. These events are the: EXP Quests Gem Quests Here is a time table showing when these quests take place every day for every time zone. This section also contains Events that lasted for a limited amount of time and will not be repeated again. Character Story The Character Story quests appear at the top right part of the screen and become available upon completion of Part 1, Chapter 2. These quests follow some of the employees' backstory and give more information about them. Note that you cannot start an employee's Character Story quest until she is assigned to one of your parties and that party is selected for the quest. The more stars an employee has at Level 1, the harder her character story will be. Generally speaking you would need a party of Level 20s to complete the 1* Character Stories, a party of Level 30s to complete the 2* character stories and a party of Level 50s+ (maybe even Level 60s to be on the safe side) to complete the 3* character stories. The employees that have available Character Story quests are the following: * Alice Brescha * Viviane Dore * Ronja Edvall * Haruka Mikuriya * Romilda Bork * Oili Huhutala * Lelia Lelotte * Loviisa Kieche * Madoka Maguruma * Eva Halberd * Dagmar Jenik * Nina Arouet * Lilli Heonpaa * Claire D'Arcy * Teresia Wieck * Hilde Gärderud * Romana Ledvina * Felicia Falk * Alena Ciganek * Rin Manaka * Lena Lehmkuhl * Romina Bassi * Jiusta Mari * Sadie Salk * Tina Grenville * Sophie Vieville * Aoi Shimon * Tilda Bladh * Kaja Quantz * Marica Ionmi * Tea de Vita * --Irene * Ann Appleton * --Alenka * Anna Jensch * Elin Rouher * --Noreen * Azamino Haren * --Julia * Signe Maaniemi * Elmi Leino * Monique Waroquier * --Aurora * Sara Parelka * --Viola * --Rei * --Annalina * Rose Waroquier * --Holly Phantom Labyrinth "A mysterious labyrinth that appeared out of nowhere one day. Incredibly, the labyrinth itself appears to be ever-changing, morphing, and twisting. Word has it that at the deepest levels awaits a never before seen, super powerful foe and the greatest of treasures." The Labyrinth appears on the Quests map after completing Chapter 3. You must spend 10,000 Gold each time you want to enter the labyrinth. You will earn 200 Food for completing it as well as different materials and a chance to get unique weapon recipes. The difficulty depends on your choices, so in order to be on the safe side your Employees should be as high-leveled as possible. The Labyrinth has no tie-in to the story of the main quest.